You Belong With Me
by MsDeeKayBee
Summary: Edward and Bella live next door to each other. They love each other secretly, he's dating the head cheerleader, Tanya, Bella's waiting in the wings. What happens when he realises she's been there the whole time? All Human! One shot.


_Hey everybody! _

_I am dedicating this whole story to Rebecca, Rachel and Michelle. They are the best friends I could ever have…even though one of them lives half way across the world, backwards. _

_Anyway this one shot is mostly going to be in our beloved Edward's point of view, Bella will pop in and give her view of things once in a while. As you may have guessed it is all human this time so there will be no surprise vampires popping out of thin air._

_Read on! :]_

_Edwards-girl-forever-drak_

**Disclaimer: everything Twilight related belongs to the, oh so talented, Stephenie Meyer **

_Play list:_

_Love Story_

_By _

_Taylor Swift_

_Or_

_You Belong With Me_

_By_

_Taylor Swift_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I'm In Love with the Girl Next Door.

EPOV

I paced around my room explaining to Tanya, my girlfriend, that what I said was a joke. I wouldn't have to if I had said it to Bella.

"Tanya, it was a joke. I didn't mean it." I pleaded.

"Really, Edward? It didn't seem that way." She growled.

"Tanya please, it was a joke."

"Whatever Edward, see you at school." She hung up. I sighed and looked out my bedroom window. Bella sat there watching me with saddened eyes. I picked up my sketch book and my permanent marker; I scribbled down and held it up to her.

'_I'm sick of fights'_ I shrugged and smiled, naturally. She rolled her big, warm chocolate eyes and wrote down something. She held it up to me.

'_I'm sick of watching them'_ I laughed with her, even though we were only talking through paper and pen I felt as if I was talking to her face to face.

'_Sorry, it's her fault' _I held it up and pointed to my phone. She laughed again. She wrote something else.

'_Why are you putting up with her?' _she sighed

'_Popularity' _she shook her head.

'_You look tired' _I started to write something when I saw her get up and close her curtains. I held it up as if she had x-ray vision.

'_I love you' _but shewould never know.

I stood up and hurried down to the basement…I guess it wasn't really a basement, it was a recreational room; plasma screen, sofa, love seat, arm chairs, pool table, dance floor, surround sound, piano, stage, guitars, drum kit, microphones… definitely not a basement. I heard the tinkling foot steps of my sister, Alice. I sat down on the bench and sighed. I tapped on a few keys to warm my fingers up; I took out the sheet music that never left my jacket pocket, unless, like now, I wanted to play her lullaby. Alice was sitting next to me, I could tell what she was thinking, and I didn't need to have that power to know what she was going to say.

"You need to tell her." She said it every time I played because every time I played, I played the lullaby I wrote for Bella.

"I can't, she's too good of a friend and my reputation isn't the cleanest."

"She cares about the Edward behind that shell," she grabbed my wrists and made me look at her, "I'm no emotion sensing freak **(A/N: Sorry Jasper but it fit.)** but I know there is a connection between you two and if neither of you make a move, I swear I'll go insane." Alice dug her nails in, "Tell her Edward, tell her." She let go and left. I resumed playing ignoring the new found pain in my wrists. Emmett thudded down the steps while clapping as I finished the final riff.

"You really have feelings for this girl." He smirked, a usual Emmett thing to do.

"Yeah, but I can't tell her. I'm not worthy."

"Little brother, I'm no idiot…" I laughed, "Okay _sometimes_ I'm an idiot but right now it's easy to tell she'll say yes without a second thought." I shook my head in shame.

"As if she would, I don't have the repute to go with hers. She has never used a guy, she's never two timed and never double booked… she's clean as a whistle. Me? I have done all those things to innocent girls and more. I am totally worthy." He slapped my face.

"You used me? HHHHow could you?" he said imitating perfectly, Lauren Mallory. I shuddered, remembering when she caught me making out with Jessica Stanley.

"See, been there done that! I can not, will not, be worthy of her pure golden heart."

"Dude, seriously, she went out with Mike Newton for a month. Yep she's as pure as shit." I slapped the back of his head.

"What's it matter to you anyway? You have Rose; Goddess of all things blonde." He slapped me again.

"No dissing my lady, just because you don't have one." A hiss came from behind the couch, "Oh right woops, sorry Ali." Alice stood up from her hiding spot and glared at Emmett.

"Blow my cover why don't you!" she hissed again.

"Um, Alice you hissed first." I pointed out, earning me a glare.

"What we're both trying to say is," she smiled and walked towards me stopping so she was in front of me she leaned over whilst sucking in a huge breath, "TELL THE GOD DAMN GIRL!" she shouted right into my ear. I cried in pain while she took Emmett back up stairs, slamming the basement door.

"Thanks Alice, now I'm deaf." I began playing… again. After a whole hour of replaying the lullaby, I got up and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I stared out my window, only just remembering that I forgot to close my curtains before I went to sleep. I saw Bella sitting on her little stool and strumming her guitar. She'd left a window open, so I pulled one of mine open to see if I could hear her lyrics. They drifted slowly towards my window but I caught what she was singing.

I smiled, her voice was sweet and honey like, warm and soft, and it's the type of voice that lulls you to sleep at night, the voice of an angel.

She sang, all through the morning before she had to go and leave for school. The impatient tooting of my girlfriend's car horn woke me up for my trance and I saw Bella blushing and sprinting out of her room. I ran my hand through my hair and cursed.

"She has the worst timing." I muttered. I walked down the stairs and went outside to meet her, "Hey," I sighed, forcing an enthusiastic smile onto my face. I climbed into the passenger seat. Tanya kissed my cheek and then threw my head into the head rest.

"Hey," she replied then sped off to school. We didn't talk the whole way there; I guessed she was still mad at me for teasing her but I was way off. Bella even though she left after us was at school parked next to the only free spot in the whole parking lot. She waved at me and I, kindly, waved back. Tanya hit me.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Listen carefully to me Edward, Bella is a threat to our relationship. You have to ignore her, if you don't we can't be together anymore." 'Oh such a shame' I thought to myself.

"Sorry baby." I cooed. That softened her up.

"Come on we'll be late to class." We got out and she hung onto my arm. I silently begged the lord for salvation but none came. We were early to our class for once so we sat up the back, not that we didn't when we were late. Before I sat down I saw the glimpse of brown hair and pale skin belonging to my best friend. I was so tempted to wave and smile but I knew where I stood, ten miles away.

The rest of the day was inhumane torture, I was assigned seats next to her and I couldn't talk to her, not even a friendly face. I hate my girlfriend, all the time.

Sometimes I can't remember the reason why she deserved the place I reserved for Bella, my whole fucking life. But now, for instance, I can remember, roughly a year ago now I was planning to tell Bella how I felt about her when the guys on the basketball team dared me to ask Tanya out. I meant it to last about a week except she was so clingy. I hated her guts… I still do. And when Bella found out, she wasn't home instead taped to her window were the words, _'you bastard' _scrawled in her beautiful hand writing splattered by tear drops. Bella and I made up; however we never spoke in person just through the pen and paper lying around our rooms.

I explained to her that I couldn't love Tanya, and she knew how soft and kind I was to know that I didn't have the courage to tell Tanya the truth about my feelings. Although I have been lying to Bella too, actually with Bella it was mandatory, she didn't deserve the wasted thing you'd call my heart, no. She deserved much more than that, she deserved a castle for a home, a prince for a lover, and a king for a father… she deserves much more than me.

I stood up when the lunch bell rang and drifted to the cafeteria, hoping, just hoping Tanya wasn't there and Bella was. I stared at my table and sure enough, Tanya was there. I let my head drop and slouched over in disappointment. I sat down next to her and she kissed my cheek. She didn't get it like Bella did. No one did, only Bella.

"Hi Tanya," squeaked a very blonde Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike," she nodded. She kept eying me as if to see if I cared about what she did with that desperate bastard.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" she eyed me again.

"Of course!" she squealed, kissed him plainly on the lips then walked off, smirking, as if she's conquered the way to get me back. Not in this lifetime Tanya Denali.

I got up and flung my bag over my shoulder, I stormed out of the cafeteria in search of Tanya. Everyone knew that I hated her guts so seeing my anger twisted face gave them the final relief they needed. I was going to break up with her and I'm going to do it now. As soon as I stepped three steps outside, I saw her lip locking with my best friend. I stormed over there and ripped her off him, he looked… relieved?

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Ben called behind him as he ran back into the cafeteria.

"Eddie! You saved me!" she threw her arms around me.

"Tanya Denali," I said in a serious tone, which she had mistaken for something else so she gasped.

"But we're too young Edward, I can't marry you."

"I'm not asking you to marry me you twit! I'm breaking up with you."

"For what? That piece of trash called Bella?" she looked over my shoulder but I didn't want to look.

"The only piece of trash I know is you." With that I walked towards the gym, finally free of that blonde whore I once called my girlfriend.

BPOV

When I looked up from the lunch sitting in front of me, sulking because Edward didn't pay attention to me in the classes I sat next to him, I saw him charging out, probably after his whore. Everyone had been watching and waiting for a year now, too see if he'd finally free himself from her talons however I knew best. He wouldn't dump her until he had the balls too. And right now might just be it; I got up following him and I stood silently in the door way watching this unfold in front of my eyes.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Ben called behind him as he ran back into the cafeteria.

"Eddie! You saved me!" she threw her arms around Edward.

"Tanya Denali," she gasped and threw a look at me that should've scared me to hell but right now nothing could've done that.

"But we're too young Edward, I can't marry you." She said with fake surprise as if she was waiting for that to happen.

"I'm not asking you to marry me you twit! I'm breaking up with you." My eyes popped out of my head did he really just say that?

"For what? That piece of trash called Bella?" ouch, she's good.

"The only piece of trash I know is you." With that he walked towards the gym, finally free of that blonde whore he once called his girlfriend. She burst into tears; I walked towards her pondering my next move.

"You deserve that; couldn't you see the pain his eyes held every time you were near him?"

"This is your entire fault, if he didn't love you I'd be in his arms right now." She poked her freshly manicured nail into my chest.

"Love me? Edward Cullen loving me? I wish… you were lucky Tanya, you were just too blind to see it." I left her, in the miserable state she was in and followed Edward's footsteps to the gym. I found him, like I always do when he's frustrated, playing basketball.

"You were good out there Cullen." I said, not having to yell because the gym echoed.

"Bella?" he asked in disbelief.

"I saw your performance, very well rehearsed." I clapped sarcastically.

"She was just too much to bear."

"I saw, every night. The fights, the frustration, the pain, the agony, the cringes, the frowns, the forced smiles and laughs, I saw that Edward, every minute." I looked at him, he was tall and muscular, his hair shone in the rare Forks sun, his emerald eyes full of excitement and relief, his smile broader than any other, his face once masked pain and anguish now free to laugh with me.

"And I am glad you did, no one will ever understand what I went through more than you would."

"Shoot some baskets Cullen, it'll do you good." I walked out ignoring that he was calling _my _name. He lost his chance before, with me no one gets another.

When I walked back into the cafeteria and sat down in between Angela who *cough* literally wrapped up in Ben Cheney *cough* and Alice and Jasper who were also preoccupied. Fifth wheel, yep that's me.

Edward walked back in, staring at me with some look in his eyes that didn't make sense. For years I had been literally dropping hints, laying my cards out for the world to see and now he finally understands… I think.

As the rest of the day passed, I thought it over, what had happened during lunch was nothing, it was just Edward and me having a chat, nothing more and nothing less, just a friendly next door neighbour chat… I hope.

Every one was asking me during biology and gym if now that Tanya and Edward were over that our secret "relationship" would become public at the dance tonight. The most embarrassing thing was that Edward was in both of those classes. He'd smile very quickly at the thought of us together. I'd frown knowing it wasn't ever going to happen. But every day when I got home, the same time he did, I wished with all my heart it would, wishing on a wishing star. I thought about the lyrics of one of my favourite songs.

_She wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

I laughed, it was so ironic I almost believed in that video until the end where Taylor Swift turns up at the dance and her next door neighbour kissed her, that was where I stopped dreaming knowing as long as every other girl in this world was alive I'd have no hope.

The door bell rang, I ambled down the stairs trying not to trip, let's say trying is the key word in this sentence. I opened the door and an adorable little pixie, whose name is Alice sprung inside with two bags that were twice her size.

"You going to the dance?" she smiled with a lot of enthusiasm. I knew it was wasted.

"What's the point? No one is taking me, so why bother?"

"I know a certain brother of mine who is going."

"Emmett? Um… newsflash he's taken."

"Well that was unexpected. Usually you'd be stark crazy if I mentioned Edward."

"Don't you know? He missed his chance Alice, I have dropped hint after hint that I liked him and he still didn't get it! And you think I am going to let him tell me now that he likes me? What world do you live in? One where there are vampires and werewolves?" **(A/N: I couldn't resist)**

"NO BUT I DO LIVE IN ONE WHERE MY BEST FRIEND WAS FALLING HEAD OVER HEELS FOR MY BROTHER AND HE, HER!" she screamed in pain but I knew it wasn't physical.

"I'll go but Edward better have some excuse for my eardrums being in shards."

"Yes!" she hissed in excitement. She threw me into a chair in my bathroom and pulled my hair this way and that because apparently I had to "impress" a certain bastard. She applied make up lightly and put my into a dress could agree with. It was white and classical, not skimpy and reviling to the body. I smiled at her choice. It was long and barely scrapped the floor; the skirt was layered with netting but not over layered like a child's costume. It was beautiful.

"I wouldn't be surprise if he begged on his knees tonight," I thought I heard Alice mutter. She changed into her dress; a black, satin halter neck which stopped halfway down her thigh not in a slut type of way, a nice way. Her hair was in its normal spikes but she wore thick eyeliner which brought out her naturally wide eyes.

"You look stunning," I whispered in shock, her shoes! They were huge! They looked like 6 inches! "Holy hell Alice those are huge!" I hardly had to look down to look her in the eyes.

"Your shoes are much safer… for you." She handed me a pair of white Stilettos that were ones you crossed over as you tied them onto your leg.

"Nice." She put them on me and whistled when I stood up. She handed me a white mask with three huge black feathers on top, on the actual mask was a design in black glitter.

"It is a masquerade dance." She said at my confused face, and then turned me around carefully to tie it onto my head.

"Where is your mask?" I asked when she turned me back around.

"Here." She pulled out a small mask with tiny pointed cat ears.

"Very cute." I helped her tie it on. I horn tooted from outside the house.

"That's our ride." We strolled carefully out the front door after Alice had gotten our purses. As we walked outside I glanced up to see the bronze hair I fell in love with holding a door open while a crop of blond hair held another door open. Alice quickly click clacked over to Jasper and slid into the front seat. Is God trying to kill me?

I smiled at Edward before hopping into the back. It was a very awkward ride, Alice and Jasper held hands while Edward and I sat as far as we could away from each other, some Friday night this is.

He helped me out before setting my safely onto the sidewalk. I thanked him and trudged inside. There was an announcer.

"Miss Bella Swan and Mr Edward Cullen," well there goes my plan of escaping the whole; "Edward and Bella are a couple" thing.

I quickly scurried over to the table before I could embarrass myself even further… wishful thinking, I tripped and everything happened all too fast. I was a metre away from the table I was aiming to sit at so I was in range for unconsciousness but Edward who was trailing behind me grabbed my waist but my head still hit the table, just not as hard. The whole room gasped in horror at my "almost" hospital visit. I closed my eyes and the flash back started…

_*_

_Ten years ago, Bella and Edward at the age of seven:_

"_Bells!" Edward cried, I was standing too close to the edge of the metre deep tide pool, I lost my footing and slipped. Two strong arms enclosed my waist and pulled me back._

"_You saved me." I shrieked and hugged Edward tight. His breathing quickened, "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." I leant over and kissed his cheeks, "I wuv you Eddie Teddy."_

"_I will not let you fall Bella." he smiled and we went playing around the tide pools but this time I was extra careful._

_Thirteen years ago, Bella and Edward at the age of four:_

"_Bella? Bella? Bella?" mum called as I wandered into the deep dark shed, "I can't find her, Charlie."_

"_I'll finds her." Edward said he walked down to the back of the garden following me, "Bellies mamma wants you." I tripped over the rake on my way out; Edward saved me before I fell face first onto the concrete floor._

"_I woulds never let yous fall." he smiled in the darkness and we ran back to Renee hand in hand._

_*_

Edward leant over and whispered into my ear, "I would never, ever let you fall." I cried into his shirt thanking Alice silently for putting water proof eyeliner and mascara on.

"I know you wouldn't." I mumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. He started laughing.

"This isn't funny," Alice grumbled.

"It's…Bella's…feathers…they're…tickling…me," then he cracked into hysterics. I pulled my head back and looked at his shining face, "I love you, Bellies."

"I wuvs you, Eddie Teddy." He leant down and placed his warm lips on mine, I had dreamt about this my whole life… better than I expected. He pulled away and placed his cheek on mine.

"You belong with me," we whispered at the same time.

Edward is in love with the girl next door.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought._

_Xo Edwards-girl-forever-drak: Peace out!_


End file.
